ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Netflix series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a Netflix series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The series burrow the elements from the 1987 and 2003 cartoon series, the IDW Comics and the 2012 CGI series. Plot When exposed to the canister of the mutagen ooze, four turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, are mutated into anthropomorphic beings while Hamato Yoshi is mutated into a humanoid mutant brown rat. Yoshi retreats to the New York City sewers where he raises the four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. With the help of their human allies, April and Casey, the turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Episodes See List of episodes. Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' (voiced by Dante Basco) - Leonardo, called "Leo" for short, is a leader of the team who wears a blue mask and fights with two katana swords. *'Raphael/Raph' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Raphael, called "Raph" for short, is a hotheaded brother who wears a red mask and fights with two sai daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' (voiced by Lucien Dodge) - Donatello, called "Donnie" for short, is the intelligent brother known for his scientific and technological expertise who wears a purple mask and fights with a bo-staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Michelangelo, called "Mikey" for short, is the energetic, lighthearted and laid-back brother known for his pranks and jokes who wears an orange mask and fights with two nun-chucks. Allies and Friends *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter' (voiced by David Kaye) - The sensei and father figure of the Ninja Turtles. Splinter is dark brown with white on his neck and chest and wears a dark red robe and a black belt with a medal on the front. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - The 16-year-old Irish-American girl who becomes the best friend and ally of the Ninja Turtles. She has a short, orange hair and pale skin and wears a black and yellow shirt, green plaid skirt, dark grey tights and black boots. *'Casey Jones' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The 16-year-old half-Native American, half-Asian American boy who is the crime-fighting vigilante and becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. He is good with sports and is popular with the girls, especially April. He has black hair and light peach skin and wears a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black trainer shoes. *'Leatherhead' (voiced by Peter Lurie) - A large, humanoid, mutant alligator who becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. He is forest green with white on his neck, chest and hands. Villains and Enemies *'Foot Clan' - A ninja organization that seeks to take control of the city through criminal activity. **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - The main antagonist of the series. Production Development Writing Voice cast *Dante Basco - Leonardo *Roger Craig Smith - Raphael *Lucien Dodge - Donatello *Greg Cipes - Michelangelo *David Kaye - Hamato Yoshi/Splinter *Mae Whitman - April O'Neil *Yuri Lowenthal - Casey Jones *Peter Lurie - Leatherhead *Michael-Leon Wooley - Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Steven Blum *Eric Bauza *David Sobolov *Tara Sands *Brian Bloom Soundtrack Trivia *Michelangelo's voice actor Greg Cipes, Leatherhead's voice actor Peter Lurie and April O'Neil's voice actress Mae Whitman reprise their roles in this series. *The fact of Casey Jones is being voiced by Yuri Lowenthal a reference to the Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse versions of Ben 10, where Lowenthal voiced Ben Tennyson and Albedo. *The fact of Leonardo being voiced by Dante Basco and Karai being voiced by Mae Whitman is a reference to American Dragon: Jake Long, where Basco voiced Jake Long and Whitman voiced Rose. *Roger Craig Smith, who provides the voice for Timothy, voices Raphael in this series. *The fact of Donatello being voiced by Lucien Dodge is a reference to Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants, where Dodge voiced Robin. *The fact of Master Splinter being voiced by David Kaye is a reference to Xiaolin Chronicles, where Kaye voiced Clay, Chase Young, Reptilian Chase, F-Bot, Barkey, Mr. Goldwalala, Grandpappy, Salvador, Rocco, Super Cow Patty and Santa. *The fact of the Shredder being voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley is a reference to Batman: The Brave and the Bold, where Wooley voiced Darkseid and Kalibak. *Eric Bauza, who provides the voices for Tiger Claw and Hun, voices Bebop and the Foot Ninja in this series. *The fact of Rocksteady being voiced by David Sobolov is a reference to Young Justice, where Sobolov voiced Lobo. *The ages were also changed in some characters. **Leonardo, Karai, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones are all 16 years old. **Raphael is 15 years old. **Donatello is 14 years old. **Michelangelo is 13 years old. Category:American animated television series Category:Animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Viacom Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Anime-influenced animation